The present invention relates to devices for local delivery of therapeutic agents for use within a body tissue.
Catheter systems for local delivery of therapeutic agents have many advantages. Approaches for local delivery of agents at a depth within a tissue are applicable to the heart, pancreas, esophagus, stomach, colon, large intestine, and other tissues which may be accessed via a catheter system. These catheter systems will deliver drugs to the sites where they are most needed, reduce the amount of drug required, increase the therapeutic index, and control the time course of agent delivery. These, in turn, improve the viability of the drugs, lower the amount (and cost) of agents, reduce systemic effects, reduce the chance of drug-drug interactions, lower the risk to patients, and allow the physician to more precisely control the effects induced. Such local delivery may mimic endogenous modes of release, and address the issues of agent toxicity and short half lives.
Local drug delivery to the heart is known. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,427, issued to Altman, implantable substrates for local drug delivery at a depth within the heart are described. The patent shows an implantable helical injection needle which can be screwed into the heart wall and connected to an implanted drug reservoir outside the heart. This system allows injection of drugs directly into the wall of the heart acutely by injection from the proximal end, or on an ongoing basis by a proximally located implantable subcutaneous port reservoir, or pumping mechanism. The patent also describes implantable structures coated with coating which releases bioactive agents into the myocardium. This drug delivery may be performed by a number of techniques, among them infusion through a fluid pathway, and delivery from controlled release matrices at a depth within the heart. Controlled release matrices are drug polymer composites in which a pharmacological agent is dispersed throughout a pharmacologically inert polymer substrate. Sustained drug release takes place via particle dissolution and slowed diffusion through the pores of the base polymer. Pending application Ser. No. 08/881,850 by Altman and Altman, and Ser. No. 09/057,060 by Altman describes some additional techniques for delivering pharmacological agents locally to the heart.
Local drug delivery has been used in cardiac pacing leads. Devices implanted into the heart have been treated with anti-inflammatory drugs to limit the inflammation of the heart caused by the wound incurred while implanting the device itself. For example, pacing leads have incorporated steroid drug delivery to limit tissue response to the implanted lead, and to maintain the viability of the cells in the region immediately surrounding the implanted device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,067 issued to Berthelson describes a helical fixation device for a cardiac pacing lead with a groove to provide a path to introduce anti-inflammatory drug to a depth within the tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,325 issued to Moaddeb describes a myocardial steroid releasing lead whose tip of the rigid helix has an axial bore which is filled with a therapeutic medication such as a steroid or steroid based drug U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,447,533 and 5,531,780 issued to Vachon describe pacing leads having a stylet introduced anti inflammatory drug delivery dart and needle which is advanceable from the distal tip of the electrode.
Local drug delivery has been described also for cardiac ablation. The acute infusion of different fluids to a depth within the myocardium has been described in the patent literature as being useful for ablation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,376; 5,431,649; and 5,609,151 issued to Mulier describes a hollow helical delivery needle to infuse the heart tissue with a conductive fluid prior to ablation to control the lesion size produced. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,148 issued to Lesh describes a cardiac imaging and ablation catheter in which a helical needle may be used to deliver fluid ablative agents, such as ethanol, at a depth within the tissue to achieve ablation. Another system for delivery of chemical agents to tissue has been described by Imran in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,424 in which steerability and deployment of the active structures require electrical energy.
No one has solved the problem of providing a mechanically deployable tissue penetrating element to an infusion catheter. Lesh has described his device as deployable, but he does not describe the actual design of elements, nor does he enable its manufacture. He does not describe how his hollow helical tissue penetrating needle element advances and rotates without disconnecting it from its fluidic pathway. Mulier apparently recognized these problems, and avoided the issue by described his system as being advanceable down a guiding catheter system. In addition, neither of these systems was intended for the delivery of therapeutic agents. Altman, in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/057,060 has described an approach for using a distensible coil of tubing located at the distal end of the infusion catheter, which will be developed further here. There is a need for controlled deployment of penetrating hollow elements such as needles and helixes for infusion of therapeutic agents to a depth within tissue.
No one has solved problems of combining drugs and devices at time of use. The prior art describes approaches for delivering agents from the proximal end of a long catheter using a fluidic pathway, or from part of the manufactured device, such as a polymer controlled release matrix. The end to end fluidic delivery may reduce the accuracy of dose delivery, and may potentially alter the viability of therapeutic agents by either material contamination or shear stresses experienced during passage of the fluidic agent or micro drug delivery slurry down the catheter body. There is a need for combining small amounts of therapeutic agents to catheter systems at the catheter distal ends at the time of delivery. This will allow therapeutic agents to be stored separately from the devices, and reliably combined at the time of delivery. Although pending application Ser. No. 08/881,6850 by Altman and Altman does describe some techniques which address this issue, such as clearable fluid pathways, additional solutions are needed.
No one has solved the problem of providing steerability to an infusion catheter with a deployable element. Lesh has described the need for steerability, but does not provide ways for mechanical steerable elements, such as bending ribbons, to be constructed to provide room for the larger fluid conduit to pass undamaged. By having his pull wires for steerability attached to the distal-most region of the disclosed catheter system, a curve will be imparted into the portion of the distal region of the catheter that houses the deployable element. This is problematic and may cause bending of the deployable element, thus preventing its deployment. There is a need to provide a steerable catheter with a deployable element for infusion which does not bend the deployable element during steering. Further, there is a need for a mechanical steerable infusion catheter which allows for steering structures such as bending ribbons with large openings to prevent kinking and damage of the infusion tubing.
There is also a need to provide for rapid deployment and retraction of the penetrating infusion structure for reducing the duration of the catheterization procedure. Similarly, there is also a need for a system that will rapidly re-position the catheter in a controlled manner for multiple infusions at set locations relative to one another.
The drug delivery catheters described below provide a distensible penetrating element such as a helical needle or straight needle within the distal tip of the catheter. The penetrating element is coupled to a reservoir or supply line within the catheter so that drugs and other therapeutic agents can be injected through the penetrating element into the body tissue which the element penetrates. In use, the drug delivery catheter is navigated through the body to the organ or tissue to be treated, the penetrating element is advanced from the distal end of the catheter, and a therapeutic agent is delivered through the penetrating elements into the organ of tissue. For example, the device may be navigated through the vasculature of a patient into the patient""s heart, where the penetrating element is advanced to cause it to penetrate the endocardium, and an anti-arrhythmic drug or pro-rhythmic drug can be injected deep into the myocardium through the penetrating element.